A fundamental principle behind Peer-to-Peer (P2P) network architectures is that application server functions offered by the network are typically implemented by a large number of distributed and autonomous network nodes and end nodes called peers, which collaborate with each other to accomplish the designated tasks. In a P2P-based network architecture, each peer typically provides server-like functionality and services as well as being a client within the system. In this way, the services or resources that would be provided by a centralized entity are instead available from the peers of the system. Such an arrangement is in contrast with a traditional client-server architecture (e.g., a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or IP multimedia subsystem (IMS)), in which a large number of clients communicate only with a small number of centralized, tightly managed servers responsible for performing designated tasks.
P2P applications have posed an increasing challenge for telecommunications operators for some time; at least in that P2P applications may generate tremendous amounts of traffic in the telecommunications network, resulting in network management problems and increasing both capital and operating expenditures; and that revenue loss is caused by some P2P applications, such as free or nearly-free Internet voice services offered by P2P operators. Indeed, P2P traffic may account for 50 to 90 percent of the total Internet traffic. Accordingly, viral P2P applications may cause significant revenue loss for telecommunications operators, but demand both capital and operating expenditure increases to meet the bandwidth and capacity needs.
Further yet, the use of so-called web 2.0 applications is increasing. Yet, telecommunications operators have largely not reaped significant benefits from these applications. This may be because current telecommunications network architectures are not suitable for Internet applications in general, and P2P applications in particular.
Telecommunications network operators have typically either discriminated against P2P applications, such as by blocking or delaying P2P traffic, or have not addressed the problem. Another solution is desired.